StormClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ---- Marshkit made his way into the apprentices den and hopped through the nests, trying to figure out which one was the best. Emberpaw flicked an ear when he heard werid noises. 02:27, October 17, 2016 (UTC) "And for whom?" The Starclan cat eyed Swampstar curiously. "...my sister, Shorepebble."Silverstar 02:38, October 17, 2016 (UTC) More rustling. Emberpaw whipped around and spotted a shadow. "Who's there?" he hissed, a challenge in his voice. Marshkit froze. 02:56, October 17, 2016 (UTC) The starry cat nodded slowly. "...As you wish, sir..." With that, the leader's vision started to fade to black, until he saw nothing.Silverstar 03:02, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Emberpaw sprang onto the frozen kit. He sniffed him. "Marshkit? I thought you were a fox! I could've really hurt you." 03:09, October 17, 2016 (UTC) He awoke besides the Sacred Pond, Shorepebble shaking him awake with a furious look. "Idiot!! Why'd you give up your life, you should've kept it!" Swampstar pushed his sister off, eyes narrowed sharply. "Because you're my sister, and I love you. Plus..." He glanced down at the ground. "...even though I'm not pleased with you 'n Hiddenshade, I just couldn't bear to see him so sad...nor do I wish for your kits to go without a mother. Now c'mon: let's get home to them."Silverstar 21:31, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Marshkit and Emberpaw talked during the night, and then the two even played together. Marshkit loved Emberpaw! He was amazing! 21:51, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Swampstar escorted his sister back to camp, purring all the meanwhile. Shorepebble still didn't seem too pleased that her brother 'wasted' a life, but as soon as she returned to camp and saw Hiddenshade, she tackled the tom with an overjoyed purr. "Hiddenshade, it's me, Swampstar brought me back!!"Silverstar 21:56, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe arrived back to camp, leading her tired Clan. She padded wearily into the clearing, then her eyes widened and she no longer felt tired. "Shorepebble...?" 22:17, October 18, 2016 (UTC) "Daddy is under attack!!" Like an idiot, Raptorkit came racing from the nursery, eyes wide. Cypresskit stumbled out as well, pain stinging in his broken paw. "Great StarClan...it's a giant Coastkit!!"Silverstar 00:48, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe stood where she was. What happened? Had Shorepebble left the Clan? or was she dreaming? 01:02, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Shorekit watched with wide sea-green eyes. The silver and white ticked cat giggled before racing forward onto her siblings. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:07, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe overheard, of course she was evesdropping. Swampstar gave up a life to bring Shorepebble back? ''She wandered around. She wanted to speak with her leader. 01:10, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Swampstar sat by the exit with the slightest grin, watching his sister as she curiously met her kits with a warm voice. Kits...he never expected his tough sister to have them.'Silverstar' 01:36, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Wolfflame made his way into camp. He'd been working hard as a warrior and hopefully Islandkit would be awake so he could visit her. If course he expected Echosong to throw a fuss at this. Echosong had actually had enough and had taken Islandkit and had ran from camp the minute Wolfflame left. The grey queen lashed her tail before looking down at her daughter. She looked nothing like him. Thank StarClan. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:53, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe still didn't know how she felt. She followed his gaze, looking worried, towards Shorepebble and her kits. "Yes it was... You did a good thing...Those kits deserve their mother." 19:58, October 19, 2016 (UTC) "Definitely, they seem even more alive." Swampstar murmured, craning his neck to bite at an itch. "...Hiddenshade too, I've never seen him so happy."'Silverstar' 20:35, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe didn't reply, just sat watching the kits and parents together. ---- Emberpaw play-fought with Marshkit. Emberpaw's dumb mentor kept hanging out with that dumb she-cat Shimmertail instead of him. 21:18, October 19, 2016 (UTC) "Shorepebble, I-..." Hiddenshade trailed off, recalling Coastkit's accident. The poor kit was still camping out in the Medicine Cat's den. "-...our daughter, she looks just like you, her name's Coastkit...after you, of course." He let his gaze slide over to Foggysky's den. "She broke her leg, the same day Cypresskit broke his paw...I'm so sorry."'Silverstar' 01:34, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade walked out of the Warriors' den ready for a walk. It had been almost a week since she'd met Sunshadow and his bitter attitude somehow drew her in. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:29, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar laid in a patch of sunlight outside the warriors' den with her mate. ---- Willowspirit sat outside the warriors' den. --look me in the eye 19:30, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade made her way out of camp her golden gaze light. ''What to do.. She scented the air and funny thing she scented a RockClan cat. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:40, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade made her way through the mud that oddly blended in with her dark smoky pelt. The tabby molly leapt across a medium sized mud puddle. She knew which RockClan cat this was. Sunshadow. She finally caught up to him. "Way to get revenge," she called eyes lit with humor. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:49, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Sunshadow curled a lip, keeping a strong stance. "Just doing my duty...and my right."Silverstar 02:57, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade's gaze followed the tom. What was the point in stopping him? It was only fair that he did this. "I gueess," she murmured softly. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:27, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Sunshadow snorted stupidly, standing there as if he was the greatest thing StarClan had ever placed on the earth. "And you aren't even going to do anything?"Silverstar 03:28, October 23, 2016 (UTC) "Not really," she said. The black smoke tabby lashed her tail before flicking her tail at him. "Besides its fair considering I did the exact same thing." She replied. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:00, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Sunshadow made not a noise, secretly taken by surprise. "And when your leader hears of this?"Silverstar 00:52, October 24, 2016 (UTC) A few sunrises later, after sending out patrols, Whitetoe crouched, the hunters crouch. A few tail-lengths away, Marshkit tried to copy her the best he could, while Emberpaw studied him. "Stop twitching your tail, and lift it up a bit. Not that high! Okay, that looks good. Didn't I say to keep it still?" Feathersong watched Shimmertail leave camp with Swiftwhisker. Ever since she started hanging out with that tom, she had changed... she wasn't very kind anymore, very mean to be exact, she had even struck Feathersong's ear a few days before. 23:29, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Hawkkit flicked her tail in frustration, she was bored and Marshkit and Emberpaw just wanted to lie around. The tabby kitten licked the white flash of fur on her chest before jumping past them. "Come on," she snapped angrily. "Let's go explore or something." Her paws jumpy and full of energy. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:55, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Marshkit lifted his head, tired out from training with Whitetoe that morning. "Urgh... five more minutes..." Emberpaw groaned. Marshkit climbed to his paws. "Explore what?" he asked. "Outside camp!" Emberpaw mewed, quietly, but excitedly. 02:59, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Hawkkit didn't wait for their whiny voices, well whiny to her. She had them going everywhere. The tabby molly dashed her way to the exit, making sure the deputy nor Swampstar were near. "Follow me," she said. When her mother had sent her from StarClan the kitten had wandered for days without food or water and well she'd learnt quite a bit about her Clan's territory. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:08, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Emberpaw leaped to his paws and lightly scrambled after her, making sure no one was looking. If they got caught he'd take the blame. Marshkit trailed after them, looking unsure. 03:09, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay